


cures in heavenly host

by sparklemagicshine



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), equestria pretty cure - fan made all stars series, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, ふたりはプリキュア スプラッシュ★スター | Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: Natalie and Saki notice their friends went missing and both girls end up in heavenly host, there they meet Mai and Sarah from the equestria pretty cure and they lost their friends, can the 4 cures find their friends and get out or are they stuck





	cures in heavenly host

“Ms. Blackstone,” said Ms. Woodgrove, “have you seen Ms. Whitehouse lately,” _‘Ms Woodgrove knows that I’ve been around Hannah so much so that explains why she asks me,’_ Natalie thought to herself, “no I haven’t Ms. Woodgrove,” said Nat, “I haven’t seen her since two days ago,” lunchtime rolls around and Nat decides to meet up with Saki, “wait Hannah is missing too,” said Saki, “yeah,” said Nat, “Dawn is missing too, and lemme guess Mai is missing,” “yeah,” said Saki, “this is weird I contacted everyone else and their parents said they’re missing.” Then the ground opens beneath their feet, “uh why is there no ground beneath our feet,” said Saki, then both girls started falling. “Where am I,” asked Nat, “I’m in the same boat as you,” said a voice, “who are you,” asked Nat, “I’m Mai Eiro,” said Mai, “who are you,” “I’m Natalie Blackstone but you can call me Nat,” said Nat, then both girls heard a voice that Mai recognizes, “Hai where aaa hyou,” said the voice, “oh no Saki’s here,” said Mai as soon as the Cure Black with half a head turned the corner, “we should run before Saki kills us,” said Mai, “I think we should,” said Mipple coming out of Mai’s pouch. Nat and Mai meet up with Saki and another girl who Mai knows, “Sarah you’re alright,” said Mai, “I sure am but I’m not sure about Miuriah,” said Sarah, “Sarah come out,” said the creepy Cure Bright that was approaching them, “hwe how hyou’re here,” said dead Cure Black, “why don’t we just transform and run,” said Saki, “we’re gonna outspeed them anyway,” “good idea Saki,” said Nat, “Saki ready,” said Sarah, “why you ask,” asked Saki, “trust me about this,” said Sarah, “I’m guessing I’m transforming with Mai then,” said Nat. “DUAL AURORA WAVE,” yelled Nat and Mai, “DUAL SPIRITUAL POWER,” said Saki and Sarah, the 4 girls transformed, Nat transformed into Cure Black, Mai transformed into Cure White, Saki transformed into Cure Bloom, and Sarah transformed into Cure Egret, the 4 of them got away before the spirits got them.


End file.
